(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to retrovirus inhibitors. More specifically, the invention is directed to the inhibition of HIV-1 with fragments of INI1/hSNF5 and with compounds that inhibit the production of INI1/hSNF5.
(2) Description of the Related Art
references cited    Adachi, A. et al. Generation and characterization of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 mutants. Arch. Virol. 117, 45-58 (1991).    Andrake, M. D. and A. M. Skalka, Retroviral integrase, putting the pieces together. Journal of Biological Chemistry 271(33), 19633-6 (1996).    Andrake, M. D. and A. M. Skalka, Multimerization determinants reside in both the catalytic core and C terminus of avian sarcoma virus integrase. Journal of Biological Chemistry 270(49), 29299-306 (1995).    Ansari-Lari, M. A., Donehower, L. A. & Gibbs, R. A. Analysis of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase mutants. Virol. 211, 332-335 (1995).    Asante-Appiah, E. & Skalka, A. M. Molecular mechanisms of retroviral DNA integration. Antiviral Res. 36, 139-156 (1997).    Asante-Appiah, E. and A. M. Skalka, HIV-1 integrase: structural organization, conformational changes, and catalysis. Adv. Virus Res. 52, 351-69 (1999).    Babst, M., et al., Mammalian tumor susceptibility gene 101 (TSG101) and the yeast homologue, Vps23p, both function in late endosomal trafficking. Traffic 1(3), 248-58 (2000).    Bemoist and Chambon. Nature 290, 304-310 (1981).    Been and Cech. Cell 47, 207-216 (1986).    Biegel, J. A. et al. Germ-line and acquired mutations of INI1 in atypical teratoid and rhabdoid tumors. Cancer Res. 59, 74-9 (1999).    Bishop, N. and P. Woodman, ATPase-defective mammalian VPS4 localizes to aberrant endosomes and impairs cholesterol trafficking. Mol Biol Cell 11(1), 27-39 (2000).    Bouyac-Bertoia, M., et al., HIV-1 infection requires a functional integrase NLS. Mol Cell 7(5), 1025-35 (2001).    Braaten, D. and J. Luban, Cyclophilin A regulates HIV-1 infectivity, as demonstrated by gene targeting in human T cells. EMBO J. 20(6), 1300-9 (2001).    Brinster et al. Nature 296, 39-42 (1982).    Brown, P. O., et al., Retroviral integration: structure of the initial covalent product and its precursor, and a role for the viral Integrase protein. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86, 2525-2529 (1989).    Brown, P. O. Integration of retroviral DNA. Curr. Topics Microbiol. and Immunol. 157, 19-48 (1990).    Brown, P. Integration. in Retroviruses (eds. Coffin, J. M., Hughes, S. H. & Varmus, H. E.) 161-203 (Cold Spring harbor Laboratory Press, 1997).    Bukovsky, A. & Gottlinger, H. Lack of integrase can markedly affect human immunodeficiency virus type 1 particle production in the presence of an active viral protease. J. Virol. 70, 6820-6825 (1996).    Cai, M., et al., Solution structure of the N-terminal zinc binding domain of HIV-1 integrase [published erratum appears in Nat Struct Biol 1997 October; 4(10):839-40]. Nature Structural Biology 4(7), 567-77 (1997).    Cannon, P. M., Wilson, M., Byles, E., Kingsman, S. M. & Kingsman, A. J. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase: effect on viral replication of mutations at highly conserved residues. J. Virol. 68, 4768-4775 (1994).    Caplen, H. J. et al. Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 98, 9742-9747 (2001).    Chen, H. and A. Engelman, The barrier-to-autointegration protein is a host factor for HIV type 1 integration. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95(26), 15270-4 (1998).    Chen, J. C., et al., Crystal structure of the HIV-1 integrase catalytic core and C-terminal domains: a model for viral DNA binding. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 97(15), 8233-8 (2000).    Cheng, S. W., et al., c-MYC interacts with INI1/hSNF5 and requires the SWI/SNF complex for transactivation function. Nat Genet. 22(1), 102-5 (1999).    Cherepanov, P., et al., HIV-1 integrase forms stable tetramers and associates with LEDGF/p75 protein in human cells. J Biol Chem 278(1), 372-81 (2003).    Cimarelli, A. and J. Luban, Translation elongation factor 1-alpha interacts specifically with the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 Gag polyprotein. J Virol 73(7), 5388-401 (1999).    Craig, E., et al., A masked NES in INI1/hSNF5 mediates hCRM1-dependent nuclear export: implications for tumorigenesis. EMBO J 21(1-2), 31-42 (2002).    Demirov, D. G., et al., Overexpression of the N-terminal domain of TSG101 inhibits HIV-1 budding by blocking late domain function. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 99(2), 955-60 (2002).    Desrosiers, R. C. Strategies used by human immunodeficiency virus that allow persistent viral replication. Nat. Med. 5, 723-725 (1999).    Dvorin, J. D., et al., Reassessment of the roles of integrase and the central DNA flap in human immunodeficiency virus type 1 nuclear import. J Virol 76(23), 12087-96 (2002).    Elbashir, S. M. et al. Nature 411, 494-498 (2001).    Engelman, A., F. D. Bushman, and R. Craigie, Identification of discrete functional domains of HIV-1 integrase and their organization within an active multimeric complex. EMBO J. 12, 3269-3275 (1993).    Engleman, A., Englund, G., Orenstein, J. M., Martin, M. A. & Craigie, R. Multiple effects of mutations in human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase on viral replication. J. Virol. 69, 2729-2736 (1995).    Esposito, D. and R. Craigie, HIV integrase structure and function. Adv Virus Res 52, 319-33 (1999).    Farnet, C. M. and F. D. Bushman, HIV-1 cDNA integration: requirement of HMG I(Y) protein for function of preintegration complexes in vitro. Cell 88, 483-92 (1997).    Fletcher, T. M., 3rd et al. Complementation of integrase function in HIV-1 virions. Embo J. 16, 5123-38 (1997).    Franke, E. K., H. E. Yuan, and J. Luban, Specific incorporation of cyclophilin A into HIV-1 virions. Nature 372(6504), 359-62 (1994).    Gallay, P., Swingler, S., Song, J., Bushman, F. & Trono, D. HIV nuclear import is governed by the phosphotyrosine-mediated binding of matrix to the core domain of integrase. Cell 83, 569-76 (1995).    Gallay, P., et al., Role of the karyopherin pathway in human immunodeficiency virus type 1 nuclear import. J Virol 70(2), 1027-32 (1996).    Gallay, P., T. Hope, and D. Trono, HIV-1 infection of nondividing cells through the recognition of integrase by the importin/karyopherin pathway. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 94(18), 9825 (1997).    Garrus, J. E., et al., Tsg101 and the vacuolar protein sorting pathway are essential for HIV-1 budding. Cell 107(1), 55-65 (2001).    Gautier et al. Nucl. Acids Res. 15, 6625-6641 (1987).    Goff, S. P., Genetics of retroviral integration. Annu. Rev. Genet. 26:527-544 (1992).    Guyader, M., et al., Genome organization and transactivation of the human immunodeficiency virus type 2. Nature 326, 662-669 (1987).    Harris, D. and A. Engelman, Both the structure and DNA binding function of the barrier-to-autointegration factor contribute to reconstitution of HIV type 1 integration in vitro. J Biol Chem 275(50), 39671-7 (2000).    Haseloff and Gerlach Nature 334, 585-591 (1988).    Hazuda, D. J., et al., Inhibitors of strand transfer that prevent integration and inhibit HIV-1 replication in cells. Science 287(5453), 646-50 (2000).    Helene Anticancer Drug Des. 6, 569-584 (1991).    Helene et al. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 660, 27-36 (1992).    Hindmarsh, P., et al., HMG protein family members stimulate human immunodeficiency virus type 1 and avian sarcoma virus concerted DNA integration in vitro. J Virol. 73(4), 2994-3003 (1999).    Inoue et al. Nucl. Acids Res. 15, 6131-6148 (1987a).    Inoue et al. FEBS Lett. 215, 327-330 (1987b).
Jarvis, R. A. & Ford, L. R. TechNotes 8(5) (2002).    Jenkins, T. M., et al., A soluble active mutant of HIV-1 integrase: involvement of both the core and carboxyl-terminal domains in multimerization. Journal of Biological Chemistry 271(13), 7712-8 (1996).    Kalpana, G. V. and S. P. Goff, Genetic analysis of homomeric interactions of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase using the yeast two-hybrid system. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 10593-10597 (1993).    Kalpana, G. V., Marmon, S., Wang, W., Crabtree, G. R. & Goff, S. P. Binding and stimulation of HIV-1 integrase by a human homolog of yeast transcription factor SNF5 [see comments]. Science 266, 2002-6 (1994).    Kestler, H., et al., Induction of AIDS in Rhesus monkeys by molecularly cloned simian immunodeficiency virus. Science 248, 1109-1112 (1990).    Kingston, R. E. & Narlikar, G. J. ATP-dependent remodeling and acetylation as regulators of chromatin fluidity. Genes Dev. 13, 2339-52 (1999).    Krol et al. BioTechniques 6, 958-976 (1988).    Lai, L., et al., Moloney murine leukemia virus integrase protein augments viral DNA synthesis in infected cells. J Virol. 75(23), 11365-72 (2001).    Lama, J. and D. Trono, Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 matrix protein interacts with cellular protein HO3. J Virol, 72(2), 1671-6 (1998).    Leavitt, A. D., Robles, G., Alesandro, N. & Varmus, H. E. Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1 Integrase Mutants Retain In Vitro Integrase Activity yet Fail to Integrase Viral DNA Efficiently during Infection. J. Virol. 70, 721-728 (1996).    Lee, M. S, and R. Craigie, Protection of retroviral DNA from autointegration: involvement of a cellular factor. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91(21), 9823-9827 (1994).    Lee, M. S, and R. Craigie, A previously unidentified host protein protects retroviral DNA from autointegration. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95(4), 1528-33 (1998).    Lee, D., et al., Interaction of E1 and hSNF5 proteins stimulates replication of human papillomavirus DNA. Nature, 1999. 399(6735): p. 487-91.    Lee, D., et al., SWI/SNF complex interacts with tumor suppressor p53 and is necessary for the activation of p53-mediated transcription. J Biol Chem 277, 22330-22337 (2002).    Lemaitre et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 84, 648-652 (1987).    Letsinger et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 86, 6553-6556 (1989).    Leung, D. W., Chen, E. & Goeddel, D. V. A method for random mutagenesis of a defined DNA segment using a modified polymerase chain reaction. Techique 1, 11-15 (1989).    Liu, B., et al., Interaction of the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 nucleocapsid with actin. J Virol 73(4), 2901-8 (1999).    Lodi, P. J., et al., Solution structure of the DNA binding domain of HIV-1 integrase. Biochemistry 34, 9826-9833 (1995).    Maher Bioassays 14, 807-815 (1992).    Masuda, T., Planelles, V., Krogstad, P. & Chen, I. S. Y. Genetic Analysis of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type 1 Integrase and the U3 att Site: Unusual Phenotype of Mutants in the Zinc Finger-Like Domain. J. Virol. 69, 6687-6696 (1995).    Mathe, C. & Nair, V. Potential inhibitors of HIV integrase. Nucleosides Nucleotides 18, 681-682 (1999).    Morozov, A., Yung, E. & Kalpana, G. Structure-function analysis of integrase interactor 1/hSNF5L1 reveals differential properties of two repeat motifs present in the highly conserved region. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 95, 1120-1125 (1998).    Muchardt, C., Sardet, C., Bourachot, B., Onufryk, C. & Yaniv, M. A human protein with homology to Saccharomyces cerevisiae SNF5 interacts with the potential helicase hbrm. Nucleic Acids Res. 23, 1127-32 (1995).    Mulder, L. C; and M. A. Muesing, Degradation of HIV-1 integrase by the N-end rule pathway. J Biol Chem 275(38), 29749-53 (2000).    Mulder, L. C., L. A. Chakrabarti, and M. A. Muesing, Interaction of HIV-1 integrase with DNA repair protein hRad18. J Biol Chem 277(30), 27489-93 (2002).    Nair, V., HIV integrase as a target for antiviral chemotherapy. Rev Med Virol 12(3), 179-93 (2002).    Naldini, L. et al. In vivo gene delivery and stable transduction of nondividing cells by a lentiviral vector. Science 272, 263-267 (1996).    Nakamura, T. et al. Lack of infectivity of HIV-1 integrase zinc finger-like domain mutant with morphologically normal maturation. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 239, 715-722 (1997).    Ott, D. E. et al. Cytoskeletal proteins inside human immunodeficiency virus type 1 virions. J. Virol. 70, 7734-7743 (1996).    Ott, D. E., et al., Ubiquitin is covalently attached to the p6Gag proteins of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 and simian immunodeficiency virus and to the p12Gag protein of Moloney murine leukemia virus. J Virol 72(4), 2962-8 (1998).    Ott, D. E., et al., Actin-binding cellular proteins inside human immunodeficiency virus type 1. Virology 266(1), 42-51 (2000).    Pani, A. & Marongiu, M. E. Anti-HIV-1 integrase drugs: how far from the shelf? Curr. Pharm. Des. 6, 569-584 (2000).    Parissi, V., et al., Functional interactions of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase with human and yeast HSP60. J Virol 75(23), 11344-53 (2001).    Patnaik, A., V. Chau, and J. W. Wills, Ubiquitin is part of the retrovirus budding machinery. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 97(24), 13069-74 (2000).    Peytavi, R., et al., HEED, the product of the human homolog of the murine eed gene, binds to the matrix protein of HIV-1. J Biol Chem 274(3), 1635-45 (1999).    Phelan, M. L., et al., Reconstitution of a core chromatin remodeling complex from SWI/SNF subunits. Mol Cell 3(2), 247-53 (1999).    Pluymers, W., et al., Nuclear localization of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase expressed as a fusion protein with green fluorescent protein. Virology 258(2), 327-32 (1999).    Pommier, Y. & Neamati, N. Inhibitors of human immunodeficiency virus integrase. Adv. Virus Res. 52, 427-458 (1999).    Priet, S., et al., Differential incorporation of uracil DNA glycosylase UNG2 into HIV-1, HIV-2, and SIV(MAC) viral particles. Virology 307(2), 283-9 (2003).    Radding, W., et al., Calmodulin and HIV type 1: interactions with Gag and Gag products. AIDS Res Hum Retroviruses 16(15), 1519-25 (2000).    Rosen, C. A., J. G. Sodroski, and W. A. Haseltinei, Location of cis-acting regulatory sequences in the human T-cell leukemia virus type I long terminal repeat. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 82, 6502-6506 (1985).    Rossi. Current Biology 4, 469-471 (1994).    Rozenblatt-Rosen, O., et al., The C-terminal SET domains of ALL-1 and TRITHORAX interact with the INI1 and SNR1 proteins, components of the SWI/SNF complex. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 95(8), 4152-7 (1998).    Sarin et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 85, 7448-7451 (1988).    Sayasith, K., G. Sauve, and J. Yelle, Targeting HIV-1 integrase. Expert Opin Ther Targets 5(4), 443-464 (2001).    Sarver et al. Science 247, 1222-1225 (1990).    Stein et al. Nucl. Acids Res. 16, 3219 (1988).    Stevenson, M., Stanwick, T. L., Dempsey, M. P. & Lamonica, C. A. HIV-1 replication is controlled at the level of T cell activation and proviral integration. EMBO J. 9, 1551-1560 (1990).
Sussman, H. E. & Peirce, J. L. The Scientist 16, 44 (2002).    Swanstrom, R. & Wills, J. W. Synthesis, Assembly, and processing of Viral Proteins. in Retroviruses (eds. Coffin, J. M., Hughes, S. H. & Varmus, H. E.) 263-334 (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring harbor, 1997).    Thali, M., et al., Functional association of cyclophilin A with HIV-1 virions. Nature 372(6504), 363-5 (1994).    VerPlank, L., et al., Tsg101, a homologue of ubiquitin-conjugating (E2) enzymes, binds the L domain in HIV type 1 Pr55(Gag). Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 98(14), 7724-9 (2001).    Versteege, I. et al. Truncating mutations of hSNF5/INI1 in aggressive paediatric cancer. Nature 394, 203-6 (1998).    Wagner et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. U.S.A. 78, 1441-1445 (1981).    Wai, J. S., et al., 4-Aryl-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid inhibitors of HIV-1 integrase and viral replication in cells. J Med Chem 43(26), 4923-6 (2000).    Wang, W. et al. Purification and biochemical heterogeneity of the mammalian SWI-SNF complex. Embo J. 15, 5370-82 (1996).    Wilk, T., B. Gowen, and S. D. Fuller, Actin associates with the nucleocapsid domain of the human immunodeficiency virus Gag polyprotein. J Virol 73(3), 1931-40 (1999).    Wilson, S. A., et al., Cloning and characterization of hIF2, a human homologue of bacterial translation initiation factor 2, and its interaction with HIV-1 matrix. Biochem J 342(1), 97-103 (1999).    Wiskerchen, M. & Muesing, M. A. Human immunodeficiency virus type 1 integrase: Effects of mutations on viral ability to integrate, direct viral gene expression from unintegrated viral DNA templates, and sustain viral propagation in primary cells. J. Virol. 69, 376-386 (1995).    Wu, X. et al. Functional RT and IN incorporated into HIV-1 particles independently of the Gag/Pol precursor protein. EMBO J. 16, 5113-22 (1997).    Wu, D. Y., et al., Epstein-Barr virus nuclear protein 2 (EBNA2) binds to a component of the human SNF-SWI complex, hSNF5/Ini1. J Virol 70(9), 6020-8 (1996).    Wu, X. et al. Human immunodeficiency Virus type 1 integrase protein promotes reverse transcription through specific interactions with the nucleoprotein reverse transcription complex. J. Virol. 73, 126-2135 (1999).    Yamamoto et al. Cell 22, 787-797 (1980).    Yung, E. et al. Inhibition of HIV-1 virion production by a transdominant mutant of integrase interactor 1. Nature Med. 7, 920-926 (2001).    Zaug et al. Science 224, 574-578 (1984).    Zaug and Cech Science 231, 470-475 (1986).    Zaug et al. Nature 324, 429-433 (1986).    Zon et al. Pharm. Res. 5, 539-549 (1988).    PCT Publication WO 88/09810.    PCT Publication WO 89/10134.    PCT Publication WO 90/11364.    PCT Publication WO 88/04300.    U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,246.
Although multi-drug therapy is an effective anti-HIV-1 treatment, viral relapses occur in at least half of the patients due to incomplete adherence to drug regimen, resulting in the emergence of drug resistant variants thus necessitating the development of new efficacious anti-HIV-1 therapeutic agents. HIV-1 proteins such as integrase (often abbreviated IN) and the cellular proteins implicated in viral replication are attractive new targets (Pani and Marongiu, 2000; Pommier and Neamanti, 1999; Mathe and Nair, 1999). Integrase catalyses integration of HIV-1 DNA into the host genome, an essential step in HIV-1 replication (Assante-Appiah and Skalka, 1997; Brown, 1990; Desrosiers, 1999). HIV-1 integrase consists of an N-terminal Zn-finger domain, a catalytic core domain with a conserved D, D (35) E motif, and a C-terminal domain. In vivo studies using molecular clones of HIV-1 have demonstrated that integrase mutations have pleiotropic effects, blocking other steps of viral replication in addition to integration (Assante-Appiah and Skalka, 1997; Brown, 1990; Desrosiers, 1999, Brown, 1997; Engleman et al., 1995; Masuda et al., 1995; Wu et al., 1999; Leavitt et al., 1996; Nakamura et al., 1997). Understanding the mechanism of these pleiotropic effects may lead to the development of antiviral drugs that affect multiple steps of HIV-1 life cycle, by simply targeting IN.
INI1/hSNF5, isolated via a yeast two-hybrid screen (Kalpana et al., 1994; Morozov et al., 1998), is the only known host protein that directly interacts with HIV-1 integrase (Leavitt et al., 1996; Nakamura et al., 1997). INI1/hSNF5 is a tumour suppressor and a core component of the SWI/SNF complex involved in chromatin remodelling (Versteege et al., 1998; Biegel et al., 1999; Wang et al., 1996; Kingston and Narlikar, 1999). It has three highly conserved domains, two of which are imperfect repeats (Rpt1 and Rpt2). HIV-1 integrase specifically binds to Rpt1 but not Rpt2 of INI1/hSNF5 despite their similarity (Morozov et al., 1998).